deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White VS Susan Pevensie
Snow White VS Susan Pevensie is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Snow White from Once Upon A Time and Susan Pevensie from The Chronicles Of Narnia. This page was created by Timpack and is his fourth written Death Battle.The next battle is Marcus Damon VS Karma Akabane while the previous one was Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom 'Description' Once Upon A Time VS The Chronicles Of Narnia! These queens both live in fantasy lands and have some mean archery skills but who’s the superior when it comes taking on foes on the battlefield? Let’s find out. 'Intro' Wiz: Throughout fiction, there are many great archers with unparalleled skills. Merida from Brave, Katniss from the Hunger Games, Green Arrow from DC, and Hawkeye from Marvel are all great examples of this. Boomstick: None of those archers however will take part in this death battle as the archers entering the ring today are both queens of their respective kingdoms. Wiz: They may be royalty but their skills with a bow and arrow are undeniable. Boomstick: Snow White, The Once Most Wanted Bandit Of The Enchanted Forest ' z Intro Snow.png ' Wiz: and Susan Pevensie, High Queen Of Narnia z Intro Susan.png Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Snow White' Wiz: It’s time to once again go back to the world of Once Upon a Time where all the fairytales that one grew up with are very much different from how one perceives them to be. The story we will be focusing on today is the story of Snow White. As you all know from watching the Disney version, Snow White is a kind and gentle young woman who’s the most beautiful of the entire kingdom. Boomstick: In Once Upon a Time however, this gullible and vulnerable princess is turned into badass outlaw who is really good with a bow and arrow who does not take shit from anyone. This epic transformation of character is almost as drastic as the character that shall not be named who already participated in a previous death battle. ''' Wiz: Are you referring to Peter P………..? '''Boomstick: Don’t you dare say his name Wiz. I still have nightmares about him since last time. Anyway, this version of Snow White started out just like the Disney film where the evil queen Regina tried to have Snow killed by a huntsman but not out of jealousy but revenge as Snow revealed a secret that eventually killed Regina’s lover years ago. I can get holding a grudge but the girl was just 10 years old when this happened. Everyone makes mistakes when they’re 10 years old. Wiz: Instead of running away and seeking shelter with a couple of dwarves as in the Disney movie, this experienced changed Snow from an innocent princess into a fugitive of the law determined to bring down the evil queen for killing her father and taking over her kingdom. She trained in the art of archery to be able to protect herself and survive in the wilderness in order to avoid detection. Boomstick: If only the Disney movie could have been like this. Wiz: If it had been like this, I’m not sure Disney would have gotten as popular as it is today as the technology wasn’t present to do something like this at the time. Boomstick: True but that does not mean I want this less. ' Wiz: Snow has managed some very impressive feats as a fugitive of the law and later queen as she regained her kingdom from Regina. She’s managed to defeat the Greek monster Medusa, outsmart lots of the evil queen’s minions, and invaded the castle of King George with the help from her allies. Even after her skills got a little rusty having been affected by the dark curse, she was still strong enough to defeat an ogre much larger than her with just one arrow, fight the powerful sorcerer Cora with the help of Mulan, and even fought flying monkeys and zombies of all things. '''Boomstick: She is also rather courageous in battle as she never hesitates to help someone in need. She inherited this personality trait from her mother. Apparently Snow used to be a stuck-up brat but changed after her mother died. Ironically her mother was killed by Cora because she used to be mean-spirited person back in the day as well. Like mother like daughter. ' Wiz: Snow is definitely a skilled archer but sometimes arrows aren’t enough to win a close combat brawl. Luckily, Snow has also has showed some skills with a sword at occasions meaning she knows how to use the weapon. While not as good as her husband prince Charming with it, she can definitely protect herself if she ever lost her bow. 'Boomstick: To bad for Snow though is that most of the opponents she has faced in battle are not the ones that can just be taken down with swords or arrows. A lot of her opponents possess magic which is basically the Deus Ex Machina of this world and can do about anything. Snow would have died in the battle against Cora if her daughter Emma hadn’t stepped in at the last second and taken the hit for her. Also she can easily get overwhelmed when fighting lots of opponents at the same time. ' Wiz: She is also very emotional and therefore can become distracted in battle rather easily and make silly mistakes. An example of this was on Neverland when she fought the Lost Boys. She got momentarily distracted by the ones in front of her that she failed to notice the lost boys approaching her from behind with arrows dripping with deadly poison. If Charming hadn’t pushed her out of the way, Snow would have been hit by the poisonous arrow. '''Boomstick: While I agree that Snow can sometimes get a bit too overemotional than I would have wanted, she is by no means dumb. Her plan to uncover the truth behind King Arthur was bloody brilliant. That being said she can be manipulated rather easily by the likes of the Author, Rumpelstiltskin, and Zelena the wicked witch of the west. Still I would take this Snow White any day over the boring one from the animated movie. Wiz: You do know you just angered thousands of Disney fans with that statement! I suddenly fear for your safety Boomstick. Boomstick: You’re right……..I didn’t really mean it. I was just joking so there is really no need to come and find me. Please don’t. ''' Wiz: Regardless of her flaws, Snow did get her happy ending in the end. She has the best husband she could have hoped for and 2 children who love her even if one of them is her own age because of magic. She may have put the bow down for now but if someone tries to harm her family and the town she lives in, you don’t want to be in her line of sight or you will get an arrow though your skull. '''Boomstick: Seriously don’t mess with Snow White. Snow White: Your happy ending may not be what you expect. That is what will make it so special. 'Susan Pevensie' Wiz: Throughout time and space, people have been flung from their respective worlds and landed in another one that usually is in great peril. These people then have to grow into heroes and saved this world that is not their own from evil forces. Boomstick: In the case of the Pevensie children, they entered a magical wardrobe and came out in a different land ruled by a witch with ice powers that’s not Elsa and found out that according to a prophecy that they would become the new rulers of this land by helping the Jesus lion to defeat the witch. Welcome to Narnia. ' Wiz: While it sounds absurd that a couple of siblings that just escape the bombing of London during the second world war has what it takes to save a magical kingdom, they surprisingly did it and ruled Narnia for 15 years until they accidently got back to their own world just to find out they were the same age they had been when entering the wardrobe all those years ago. '''Boomstick: I’m not surprised. For some reason, it’s always children who saves the day instead of the grown up’s. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen. I can name more but that would take several hours just in order to finish this list. ' Wiz: During their 15 year reign, Peter got known for his leadership skills, Edmund for being a great warrior, Lucy for being courageous and kind, and Susan for her amazing skills with a bow and arrow. '''Boomstick: She also got known for being a killing machine in battle. While she was known for Being Susan the gentle and did not really participate in any mayor battles in booth the books and the first movie, this girl became a freaking good fighter in the second movie where she participated in both of the movies big action scenes. Hell the actor who played her even said Susan’s kill-count was higher than some of the other male characters in the movie. Now that is impressive. Wiz: It has been argued however whether Susan’s archery skills are natural or if the bow has some magical properties to it as it was given to her by Father Christmas. It probably does refill the arrows as Susan apparently never runs of arrows in her quiver as in the movies one can see at least 7-9 arrows inside at all times. Regardless though if it is enchanted or not, Susan must have had some archery skills beforehand as why would Father Christmas give her a weapon she did not know how to use if that hadn’t been the case. Boomstick: So if Father Christmas gives these kids weapons to fight monster with, does that I mean can wish for a grenade launcher and a lightsaber for next year’s Christmas? I am already looking forward to open my Christmas presents. Wiz: Keep dreaming Boomstick as Santa does not really exist. Boomstick: WHAT? HE DOESENT EXIST? (Boomstick starts crying and leaves the room) Wiz: Ignoring my co-hosts technical difficulties, Susan is not just a great warrior but also a great leader as well. Along with her 3 siblings, she ruled over Narnia for 15 years meaning she has a lot of experience ruling a country. Seeing her fighting prowess during the events of Prince Caspian, we can assume that she spent a lot of time training her archery to perfection. (Boomstick comes back and smacks Wiz in the back of the head). What was that for? Boomstick: Ruining my childhood. Other than her bow, Susan also has a magical horn made of ivory that is said to be able to summon aid wherever you are. Since this is a death battle however, Susan will not be allowed to have this item but since she got a mayor boost in awesomeness in the film version; I don’t think she will need it. Wiz: Susan might be a good long distance fighter but she certainly is not as good with when fighting enemies at close range. Sure she can use her arrows to stab her enemies to protect herself but that can only protect her for so long. She is good though at keeping her enemies at a range and therefore does not need to engage her foes at close combat very often. Boomstick: Also she doesn’t really have any experience fighting creatures with magical powers. Sure there was the white witch but Susan never really confronted her in combat. That would be her brothers Edmund and Peter and they got their asses kicked until Aslan showed up and shredded her to pieces. She is mostly used to fighting normal people or monsters armed with medieval weaponry. Wiz: Her skills with a bow and arrow however overcome these flaws as her aim is incredible. Once during the events of the Raid on Miraz castle, she killed one of the castle guards with her bow while in the air hanging in the claws of a Gryphon. To have hit her target at such distance while moving very fast through the air requires excellent marksmanship and precision. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Susan, she didn’t really get her happy ending. In the end of the book series, every one of the main characters are allowed back into a new improved Narnia except Susan as she apparently didn’t die in a train accident like everyone else and also kind of forgot about Narnia for some reason. That is so unfair. Wiz: Even if she revived the short end of the stick, this is one queen you don’t want meet on the battlefield. Prince Caspian: (offers Susan the horn) Look. Maybe it is time you had this back. '' ''Susan Pevensie: Why don't you hold on to it. You might need to call me again. '' ''Lucy Pevensie: (riding away with Susan) You might need to call me again? '' ''Susan Pevensie: Oh, shut up. '' 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Death Battle!' The Kingdom Of Narnia: It was a nice sunny day in Narnia as Queen Susan The Gentle decided to visit some old friends. For the moment she was alone on the path she had chosen and she was grateful for that. She loved her siblings but sometimes they just got a bit on her nerves. As Susan walked past a rather large tree, she saw a rather infamous wanted poster nowadays. It featured a handwritten sketch of a black-haired attractive young woman. Susan did not really know what she had done but it must have been big for to get a wanted poster. SNOW WHITE WANTED For Crimes Against The Queen: MURDER, TREASON, TREACHERY These wanted posters were all over the different regions of Narnia. A couple of knights from a faraway land had arrived a couple of weeks ago claiming that a fugitive from their land had escaped onto Narnian soil. While Susan and her siblings had not felt very strongly about these knights since they treated the Narnians like an inferior species, they did allow them to roam around Narnia on the condition that they wouldn’t harm any of its citizens. The black knights had followed the rules so far but it was probably only a matter of time until they tried something drastic to capture their target. For the time being though, Susan was far more focused on visiting Mr and Mrs Beaver. Peter had objected against her going alone but he had been forced to give up after a while. She had brought with her bow and some armor in order to appease Peters mind though. Susan was unaware though that she was being watched from the trees by the infamous outlaw Snow White of the Enchanted Forest. She had escaped to Narnia to get away from the evil Queens guards but they had found her almost immediately in this new land. Stealing from the high queen of Narnia might give her enough money to hire someone to take her to another faraway land that the evil queen wouldn’t be able to find this time. Jumping quietly down from the trees, Snow landed silently besides Susan. The queen of Narnia however did notice something moving behind her so she quickly turned around and armed her bow. Snow cursed that her plan had failed as she armed her bow as well. Both women released their arrows at the exact same time. FIGHT! The arrows collided in midair forcing both of the women to quickly reload another arrow from their quiver. Susan was the one who reloaded the quickest as she released three arrows toward Snow who dropped the arrow she was holding and rolled behind a tree for cover. Snow quickly retaliated with a couple of arrows of her own. Susan however avoided most of the arrows with little difficulty as she released yet another barrage of arrows which forced Snow back behind her cover before she could fire another arrow. Seeing as Susan had her pinned down, Snow got a clever idea of how to turn the tables on Susan. Seeing as the fugitive hadn’t tried a counterattack, Susan carefully walked closer to tree with her bow armed and ready for trouble. What she found however was that her opponent had mysteriously disappeared as Snow was nowhere in sight. Before she could even realize that she had just walked into a trap, the queen suddenly found herself tackled from above as Snow leapt down on her from the tree tops. Susan quickly threw Snow of her but in the haste of battle, she accidentally dropped her bow leaving her defenseless. Snow also by mistake dropped her bow when she landed roughly on the ground but she was definitely not defenseless as she removed her sword from its hilt and threw herself with it at Susan who barely managed to avoid the swing of the sword. The second sword slash however passed through her armor and slightly touched her stomach causing the queen of Narnia to cry out in pain. Preparing to release a third swing at Susan, Snow found herself unable to proceed with this line of though as Susan stabbed her right arm with an arrow forcing Snow to drop the sword in pain. Susan quickly followed up the attack by stabbing the outlaw of the enchanted forest in the stomach with another arrow. Luckily for Snow, it missed her heart by a couple of inches. For the next couple of the seconds, the two found themselves locked in a combat. It was clear however that Snow had the advantage in hand-to- hand combat as Susan found herself falling to the ground. This gave Snow the time to grab her bow and fire an arrow. Susan rolled to the side to avoid it and grabbed her own bow from the ground as the both once again released their arrows at the exact same time. Once again, the arrows collided in midair as both Susan and Snow threw themselves behind cover while they already readied their bows for another shoot. This constant back and forth of arrows went on for a while as neither found themselves getting an advantage over the other as neither were stupid enough to leave their cover for more than a couple of seconds. They managed to hit the other as Snow had an arrow stuck in her shoulder while Susan found her left arm impaled by another but neither were enough to give them the advantage they needed to end this battle. Snow was panting very hard as she reloaded another arrow. She did not have many left so each one had to count. For some reason, her opponents quiver was still almost full as if she hadn’t released any arrows at all during this fight. This had turned from a simple mission to steal jewels to a battle to the death that she had not expected. Now everything she could think about was winning and then getting away from her as fast as she could. In her deep though, she hadn’t noticed that her left shoulder was sticking out from the trees cover. Susan noticed the opportunity at once and took it as 2 arrows immediately tore through Snows shoulder with such force that the outlaw had to grit her teeth together to not let out a loud scream of pain. Seeing as her options were limited, Snow ran as fast as she could from her cover towards Susan grabbing her sword on the way. If she could just get to Susan before she could fire another arrow, she could stab the queen with her sword and win. If Susan did manage to fire a couple of arrows however, a moving target was a lot harder to hit than a stationary. Seeing as the outcome of this battle depended on her next move, Susan took a deep breath as she prepared to fire another arrow from her bow. Instead of letting it go immediately, Susan waited for the right moment to strike as Snow came towards her with killing intent. If she missed she would surely pay the price with a sword through her heart. Susan let go of the arrow………………………………………………………………………………………………… Snow lost her balance and dropped the sword as she fell to the ground with a heavy thud as the arrow pierced her knee. Before she could get up on her feet, another arrow hit her right between the eyes and through her brain killing Snow instantly. As the battle finally came to an end, Susan stepped over Snows dead body as she continued towards Mr and Mrs Beaver home not only to visit anymore but get patched up as well. KO! ''- Snows corpse is deposited onto the Black Knights ship as they prepare to sail back to the enchanted forest to the queen with their prize to many Narnians relief. '' ''- Susan is having tea with Mr and Mrs Beaver covered in bandages.'' 'Results' Boomstick: We need to flee right now Wiz. I already hear the angry Disney fanboys advancing on our position because we killed Snow White. Wiz: This was an extremely close match as the combatants were quite similar. Snow and Susans archery skills were almost equal although Susan’s was superior but not by much. Snow however had the advantage in close range combat due to her skills with a blade. The factor that gave Susan the win though was that she was the far more deadly warrior of the two. Boomstick: Don’t believe us? Let’s look at the facts shall we. Snow doesn’t exactly have the best track record. Most of the times she runs away from the queen’s knights instead of confronting them and she also has gotten captured a lot. Not Princes Peach level but still a lot. Also if Prince Charming and Emma hadn’t intervened during the battles with Cora and the first encounter with the Lost Boys respectively, Snow would have died by poison or getting her heart crushed. The only reason she won over the ogre was because she knew its weak point already and with Medusa, it was sheer luck and last minute thinking that saved her in the end. Wiz: Susan however is extremely deadly on the battlefield. She took part in mayor battles and killed a lot of soldiers especially during the events of Prince Caspian. She was surrounded by combatants from all sides during the battle of Aslans How and still she managed to keep most of her enemies on the defensive as well as quickly killing anyone that did manage to get near her with arrows to the neck. She has been saved on occasion but most of the time; she gets out of trouble on her own. Boomstick: Want even more proof? Susan once took on five soldiers on horseback in the woods and she managed to kill 4 of them before Caspian arrived and prevented the 5th from killing her. Snow on the other hand froze and just let a couple of guards capture her without fighting back in a similar situation. Luckily Charming came to her rescue and killed them for her. Based on this, I would definitely bet my money on the one that actually tried to fight back. ''' Wiz: This battle may have been pretty even but Susan was definitely the one who deserved to win in the end. '''Boomstick: It seems Snow White got an arrow to the knee. Wiz: The winner is Susan Pevensie Who are you rooting for in this battle? Snow White Susan Pevensie Do you agree with the result? Yes No; Snow should have won Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016